Perfection
by Squeaky1997
Summary: "Opening the door, he sees Tamaki standing on the balcony staring off into the sunset on the horizon. Quietly, Kyoya walks to the threshold and looks at the blonde." Kyoya's been hiding his feelings for Tamaki, but one day, he just can't hold it in any longer. This is set during "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out" Kyoya x Tamaki I'm sorry this summary is terrible.


So, Disclaimer! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club obviously. So yeah, I personally don't think that this story is very good, but a few of my friends thought it was. So then I thought to myself, "Well, I guess I can upload this to fanfiction." Heehee, catch the Black Butler reference? Probably not, it wasn't very good. If you did, yay! I'll stop rambling now. Onward to the story!

* * *

_How did this even happen, _he wondered. Even a year later, Kyoya still couldn't believe it. It all seemed so much like the dreams he hated to wake from. _I guess, _he thought, _it all started that day in the spring. _

Kyoya awakens to his best friend, Tamaki, shaking his shoulders, a giddy smile plastered across his face.

"Kyoya! Kyoyaaa! Wake up!"

The onyx haired boy groaned burying his head under his pillow. He'd been having a wonderful dream. To be quite honest, he wouldn't have minded sleeping forever just to continue it. Tamaki had been in it. They'd both stayed late at the host club. Kyoya was working on his laptop with Tamaki peering over his shoulder trying to decode the mass of numbers on the screen. It had been 4 years since they'd met for the first time. Kyoya couldn't pinpoint exactly when, but somewhere along the way he had fallen for the blonde moron. So then, at that moment, he lost control of all those emotions he'd always hidden. He turned to Tamaki and before he could stop himself, he blurted out all his feeling, and much to his amazement, they were returned.

A shirt hit Kyoya in the head bringing him back from his distant dream.

"This one really brings out your eyes," Tamaki says rummaging through Kyoya's clothes. Kyoya sighs, knowing that his dream could never happen; nonetheless Tamaki's compliment brightens his day, not that he would let anyone know that. He sits up slipping on his glasses.

"Alright, fine," Kyoya mumbles getting out of bed. "I'll meet you down stairs.

"Yaaayyy!"

Kyoya puts on the button down shirt and some black jeans and heads down to meet Tamaki. As he descends the stairs, he realizes Tamaki hadn't come alone. He could see Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori sitting at the kotatsu in the other room. _Ah the kotatsu. That brings back memories_. He'd gotten the kotatsu when he and Tamaki had just met. For some reason he'd never been able to get rid of the thing even though kotatsus are a winter thing. His flashback ends abruptly when he hears a crash from the room with the host club in it. Kyoya enters the brightly lit room. While the host club was like a family to him, his heart sank a bit. He'd been hoping to spend the day with just Tamaki. The hypotensive evil lord sleepily watches Tamaki and the twins argue about who'd broken the vase.

"And what was so important that you had to wake me up," Kyoya asks calmly, a tinge of irritation in his voice.

"Kyo-chan!" Honey's eyes glitter as he sits perched on Mori's shoulders. "We're going to the expo! That way we can see what Haruhi's life is like!"

_Oh, it's about Haruhi. No surprise there. _"Must I really go on this idiotic outing?"

"Yes! It is essential that you go," Tamaki says in his customary jovial manner.

"I went to bed at five am which makes me less than thrilled about being woken up. You idiots can go waste your time if you'd like," Kyoya says, lying down in the other room and going back to sleep.

"You heard the man!" Tamaki wraps Kyoya's arms around his neck and proceeds with his sleeping friend to the car.

When Kyoya finally awakens he's on a bench inside the expo. Pushing up his glasses and straightening out his hair, he heads off to reprimand the blonde moron. He passes a vendor selling candy and hears a familiar voice.

"Of course Mr. Yagami. I'll tell my father you say hello." The brunette head turns around, and immediately the smile becomes fake.

"Hello Haruhi," Kyoya says properly. "Have you seen Tamaki or the rest of the host club?"

"Oh Kyoya-senpai." _Why did I have to run into him. I thought I'd get the weekend off from the host club._

Kyoya sees her face and knows what she's thinking. _I don't blame her. The host club can be quite overwhelming. _"Nevermind I'll find him myself."

_Wow, I've never seen Kyoya so…so upset over Tamaki. _'No, I'll help. So what happened?"

"The bumbling fool woke me up," he says smoothly.

"No," Haruhi says simply. She looks at him for a moment. "That's not it."

Kyoya stood in awe. There was no way she could tell. She just wanted a reaction out of him. No, he knew that was a lie.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." _Damn you Suho for making my emotions come out._

"You may say that, but I can tell you do. You would have been much more convincing if you hadn't" _I…she…she saw straight through me; but I thought only Tamaki could do that. _"Look it's up to you."

"No, no. There's no point in denying it now," Kyoya sighs.

"Ok, so what's wrong?"

"Tamaki…Suho is what's wrong," Kyoya remarks exasperated. "He screws up my emotions and there's nothing I can do about it," he practically yells.

_Wow, I've never seen Kyoya so passionate about something. _Even though it wasn't apparent on the outside, she could tell there was a fire within him, and it was threatening to break free. "I know. I can tell when you're frustrated or frustrated with Tamaki-senapi. So tell me, why haven't you told him?

_Wait, she doesn't know why I'm frustrated, and I don't have to tell her. _"Because I-"

"I mean, it's obvious he likes you back," she says matter-of-factly.

"W-what," Kyoya stutters for the first time in as long as he can remember.

"Don't play dumb with me Kyoya-senpai. I can tell how you feel. I've seen the same expression many times on a certain blonde."

"Well of course, it's not hard to tell that he loves you," Kyoya says struggling to regain his composure.

"No, you're wrong. He doesn't"

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"Well, for one thing, you weren't on the receiving end of his rant when Rengé first came. Also, he calls you 'Mommy' and himself, 'daddy.' Don't tell me you've never put that together.

Truth betold he never really had thought of it that way. He'd' refused to get his hopes up, only to have them blown to smithereens. _Well I guess it's possible to…no! you will not get your hopes up Kyoya!_

"Hello? Kyoya-senapi?"

"Huh?" He realizes reality and knows he's trapped. Haruhi could see straight through him, and he couldn't stand it.

"I've gotta go, my dad is waiting for me but Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Tell him before you lose your chance."

As she walks away, the intercom in the building comes on. _Attention shoppers. A boy named Kyoya Ootori is lost in the building. He is five foot ten inches with black hair and glasses. If anyone sees him, please bring him to the information desk. _

"The idiot," Kyoya exclaims.

He walks over to the information desk to see the rest of the host club standing around the waiting area.

"Kyoooyaaaa!" Tamaki hugs him, squeezing the breath out of his best friend. "We were so worried!"

"I'm fine," Kyoya says letting himself be hugged.

"Hey boss. You should probably let go of him," the twins say in unison.

"Oh right," Tamaki says slightly disappointed and lets go of him. "So, where'd you run off to?"

"Just a bench where I was so rudely dumped while sleeping."

"Well that wasn't very nice! Who would do such a thing?"

"Uh, you did boss," the twins say."

"Me?! Daddy could never do such a thing to Mommy!"

_Could she be right? Maybe he does…no! Kyoya you will not get your hopes up. _

"Hey Tama-chan! Can we get some cake?"

"Well, I don't see why not, and we can go back to Kyoya's house to eat it."

"Yaaayyy! Cake! Cake," Honey exclaims jumping.

* * *

The six members of the host club all sit around the kotatsu in Kyoya's living room. Honey sat devouring his cake while the others discussed the next theme to surprise their guests with.

"What about the flower viewing?"

"Great idea Tama-chan! The ladies loved that," Honey remarks cheerfully his mouth full of cake.

"Mitskuni," Mori says. "It's not polite to talk with your mouth full."

"Ugh, this is so boring," Hikaru complains yawning. "Let's do something different."

"How about truth or dare," Kaoru suggests.

"I don't think-"

"Unless you're chicken," the twins say deviously.

"I, fine," Tamaki surrenders.

"Ok boss. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on someone in this room?"

"I," he says softly. "No," he yells exploding into his normal Tamaki-ness. "Why would you ever ask such a ridiculous question?

"Well, no need to overreact," Kaoru says. "Unless you have something to hide," Hikaru finishes.

Tamaki goes doe-eyed. "Excuse me but I forgot to take care of some business." He leaves and slowly trudges to Kyoya's room.

"Tamaki stop growing mushrooms in my closet!" Kyoya turns to the twins. "As much as I enjoy picking mushrooms from my closet, was it really necessary to do that," Kyoya asks sarcastically getting up to go get Tamaki and bring him back.

"Hika-chan, why did you make Tama-chan upset," Honey asked in his childlike voice.

"Hey, Kaoru helped too, but the boss needs to come to his senses. Both of them do."

"That wasn't the way to go about it."

"But Takashi, they're so cute together."

"Mmmm," Mori replies in his usual manner.

* * *

"Come on Tamaki. Open the door," Kyoya says banging on the locked door.

He lets out an exasperated sigh running his hand along the top of the door frame. Opening the door, he sees Tamaki standing on the balcony staring off into the sunset on the horizon. Quietly, Kyoya walks to the threshold and looks at the blonde.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kyoya gasps faintly, shocked Tamaki knew he was there.

"Oh," Kyoya says barely audibly walking over to him. "What's wrong? I know it wasn't just the question."

"It's nothing, and besides, you have nothing to gain," Tamaki says solemnly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kyoya says looking away. "You're my friend, my best friend, and I don't want you to be upset."

"Well, you're being oddly sentimental," Tamaki says jokingly, his voice still heavy.

"Yeah, I guess."

"It may just be me, but I think you have something you need to get off your chest too," Tamaki says softly, looking at him for the first time.

_I'll do it. It's now or never. If I don't tell him now, I'll never work up the nerve to do it again._

Do you like Haruhi," Kyoya blurts desperately. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

"No, it's fine." He takes a deep breath. "She's just a friend," he says lightly. Kyoya couldn't help but feel relieved. If he didn't like Haruhi then there was chance that maybe his feelings were returned. "There was more wasn't there," Tamaki asked not wanting to seem intrusive.

"No," Kyoya starts, but he sees Tamaki's expression and knows that lying would be futile. "Well, yes, there was." Tamaki looks into his eyes as if to say _go on_. "I…uh…um"

Again the Ootori boy finds himself at a loss for words, something only his…no, Tamaki was not "his" Kyoya thought to himself. Then, just like in his dreams, he loses his customary cool. This time though, it came out as anger.

"Damn you Suho," he yells. "Why do you make my emotions run wild!?" He's shocked by his own outburst of emotions and immediately regrets his snappy remark.

"K-kyoya," Tamaki stammers."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Kyoya, I-"

"Tamaki I need to tell you something. If I don't I won't be able to again." Suddenly he's more nervous than he'd ever been before. "Tamaki, I…I-" Kyoya says looking down from the balcony.

He's cut off by his shoulders being grabbed and Tamaki's lips catching his own. A sharp intake of air marks his shock. The kiss is sweet, no tongue shoved down his throat, delicate, perfect.

"You really don't get it do you," Tamaki says, a light rose color brushing his face. Kyoya looks at him, his cheeks stained a deep velvet. "You know, for someone so perceptive, you're pretty oblivious."

"I, well," Kyoya says stumbling over his words.

Tamaki smiles at him. "Do I have to spell it out?"

"Yes," Kyoya nods weakly.

"Ok, Kyoya. For the past three years…I uh um…"

"It's ok, I get it." The blonde looks relieved. "You're a moron you know. This can't end well," Kyoya states. "But you're my moron," he says smiling sweetly.

Tamaki smiles. "Why of course Mommy."

"So, why am I the uke?"

"Well there's no way you'd be seme," Tamaki says, a smirk crawling onto his face.

"That's an interesting notion," Kyoya replies.

"Mhmm. We should probably get back to the others."

The two turn and head back to the living room. _Nothing can ruin this moment. This moment is perfect._

"Hurry, they're coming back," Hikaru whispers. Kyoya and Tamaki don't notice the 4 sets of feet running back to the kotatsu ahead of them. They're too caught up in each other, in perfection.

* * *

So, sorry about any grammar mistakes. I know it's not too good, but if you feel the need to express that in the reviews, please be polite about it. I know the whole "for the past 3 years" thing is kinda cliché, but it happens! So uh, I think that's all. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. It's appreciated.


End file.
